


I'm Like You

by Vanfu



Category: Single White Female (1992)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Allie is more like Hedy than she wants to believe.





	I'm Like You

Allie realized she couldn't do this. She couldn't see herself explaining to her future child their father's death the day they ask for the real truth about where he was. She couldn't tell them that he was murdered and she was the one that avenged him, no that wasn't the right word. This was about survival, not wanting to die just yet. Allie knew deep down that Sam would cheat on her again, she would have been wife number three after all. She planned to use this child as her secret weapon, only telling Sam when the time was right to keep him close.

She knew Hedy cared about her, in a sick way yes, but still cared more about her than anyone Allie has met in New York. Her own business partner for fuck's sakes left her and her very first client sexually harassed her. Hedy was there to comfort her and even called the bastard to threaten him for her.

Hedy's head rested on Allie's lap. She knocked her roommate out, hitting her in the back the head with the handle of the large screwdriver from the elevator. Allie hoped she didn't cause too much damage. Right now she had to get the two of them out of here. The elevators were still turned off and the stairway door blocked.

"Hedy, wake up," she said tapping her cheek. "Come on wake up for me. I'm not going to leave you."

The brunette groaned weakly but didn't wake. Allie pulled Hedy to her feet, slinging an arm over her shoulders and with her hand around the girl's waist half-carried, half-dragged her towards a small flight of stairs that led to a door used for maintenance that opened up to back of the building. Allie was sure the police had been called already after the tenants heard gun fire. With the elevators down she hoped they all had taken the stairs to the twelfth floor to investigate there first before coming to the basement to fix the equipment.

* * *

The back alley smelled of the city, sewage and rotting garbage. Allie set Hedy down in the cleanest looking spot next to one of the apartments' dumpsters. She checked if she could still see the basement door from there. Allie began to remove Hedy's gray dress, the black one underneath hid the blood from her wound better.

"Allie," Hedy spoke in a soft voice.

"Hedy, can you hear me? Can you understand me?"

"Yeah." She began to try and stand up.

"The cops are inside. Do you have any ideas on where we can hide until things blow over?"

Hedy's face scotched up as she thought hard. "There's a club we could try. It's well hidden and secrets can be kept there."

"We'll try it."

After burying Hedy's grey dress deep in one of the dumpsters, they walked farther away from the building through the back alley. After a block or so they came to the street and waited to wave down a cab. Hedy gave the driver an address, but not the exact one for the club. Allie knew that from the night she followed her there.

At the same time both of the girls looked at each other and realized they had no money.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any errors and honest criticism is more than welcome. I'd love to explore this relationship more whenever I get my inspiration to write back.


End file.
